la joya celestial
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: tritanus busca mas poder, y las winx deberan de protejer una misteriosa joya llamada celestix, con la ayuda nuevos y grandes amigos
1. la joya celestial

La joya celestial

Un dia en el escondite de las trix, Icy estaba hablando con Tritanus, acerca de cómo conseguir un nuevo poder.-

Icy.- Tritanus debemos de encontrar un nuevo poder mucho más poderoso que el poder de las winx.

Tritanus.- Y se como hallar un poder mucho más fuerte que el sirenix y lo encontraremos en el valle de la paz.

Icy.- te escucho.

Mientras ellos platicaban de ese gran poder, en Alfea la directora Faragonda reunía a las winx quienes escuchaban una historia de una joya mística antigua y poderosa.-

Faragonda.- chicas escuchen con atención, la joya celestix, es una gema muy poderosa que incrementaba el poder del sirenix, esta poderosa joya fue creada para el bien, pero las sirenas sabían de ese gran poder que decidieron entregársela al maestro Oogway quien se lo llevo a su hogar para mantenerlo a salvo lejos de los seres malignos.

Bloom.- y ¿usted cree Tritanus se apodere de esa joya?

Faragonda.- me temo que si, por esa razón las enviare al valle de la paz, junto con Roxy y Cristal.

Stella.- Cristal nos acompañara.

Faragonda.- ella tiene un amigo, que las ayudara en su camino así que vayan ahora y eviten que Tritanus se apodere de la joya celestix.

Bloom.- cuente con nosotras directora Faragonda.

Sin mas preámbulos las winx fueron al valle de la paz, cuando llegaron se encontraron con el amigo de Cristal un panda gigante llamado Po, quien fue a saludarlas.-

Po.- oye Cristal, ¿Cómo has estado?

Cristal.- hola Po, estoy bien gracias, déjame presentarte a mis amigas la winx, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, Musa y Roxy; winx el es mi amigo Po.

Bloom y Roxy.- hola Po.

Stella, Flora y Musa.- ¿Cómo estas?

Aisha y Tecna.- es un placer conocerte.

Po.- hola, también es un placer conocerlas, venga las llevare al palacio de jade.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, las winx le contaron al maestro Shifu sobre su misión, en ese momento el maestro Shifu se dio cuenta que esa joya estaba oculta en alguna parte del valle, pero justo cuando iban a buscarla oyeron gritos tremendos en el valle fueron a ver y se dieron cuenta que las Trix atacaban el valle, en ese momento las winx se transformaron en hadas:

Bloom.- oigan Trix porque nos se meten con alguien de su tamaño.

Darcy.- vaya miren quienes son las hadas entrometidas.

Stormy.- díganos se divirtieron mucho con arpías marinas.

Aisha.- oh si, claro, y saben que, las derrotamos en menos de una hora.

Icy.- basta de charlas, ¡tomen esto! (lanzando un ataque)

Stella.- ¡chicas! Cuidado.

Musa.- ¡onda sónica!

Mientras las winx entretenían a las trix, Po y sus amigos ayudaban a los aldeanos a salir del ataque, sin darse cuenta de que Icy los vio, pero sus ojos se posaron en Tigresa a quien le iba lanzar un hechizo del olvido, pero Po se dio cuenta que se interpuso y el mismo recibió el ataque.-

Po.- ¡Tigresa! ¡Cuidado! (recibiendo el ataque) ¡ahhhhh!

Tigresa.- ¡Po!

Tecna.- ¡oh, no! Po esta herido.

Roxy.- ¿¡que!?

Icy.- mejor atiendan a su amigo, adiós. (Las trix desapareciendo)

Tigresa.- (atendiendo a Po) Po responde, por favor despierta, Po.

Po.- (despertando) Ahh, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Mono.- Po que bueno que estas bien.

Tigresa.- gracias por salvarme Po.

Po.- disculpen pero quienes son ustedes.

Los 5 furiosos.- ¿¡que!?

Flora.- oh no, Icy debió de utilizar un hechizo de olvido.

Aisha.- eso es malo, si lo utilizo entonces Po no recuerda nada.

Bloom.- hay que llevarlo al palacio, tal vez Cristal pueda reanudar el hechizo.

Y sin mas demoras se fueron al palacio.


	2. la memoria perdida

La memoria perdida

En esa misma tarde Cristal estaba revisando a Po para curarlo del hechizo del olvido, pero todo fue en vano, que tuvo que comunicárselo a todos.-

Cristal.- amigos lo siento, pero el hechizo de Icy es muy fuerte.

Tigresa.- te refieres, ¿que nos olvido?

Cristal.- no los olvido Tigresa, es solo que su memoria esta borrada, no sabe quien es el, quien es su familia, sus amigos o su vida, me temo que Po solo recuperara la memoria con el tiempo pero, para eso tendrás que convivir con el.

Tigresa.- yo pero, ¿Por qué?

Shifu.- tal vez porque tu compartiste algunos de sus recuerdos, habla con el y tal vez poco a poco empiece a recordar.

Cristal.- mientras que yo encuentre otras maneras para que recupere su memoria.

Bloom.- solo inténtalo Tigresa, luego seguirán los otros.

Tigresa.- Esta bien, lo intentare. (Entrando al cuarto de Po)

Po.- Ahh, hola, Tigre…sa…

Tigresa.- Tigresa, escucha te ayudaremos a que recuperes tu memoria.

Po.- mira la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, de lo que me estas diciendo, estoy confundido sabias.

Tigresa.- bueno pues entonces empecemos… (Escuchando la voz del Sr. Ping)

Sr. Ping.- díganme ¿Cómo esta Po?

Po.- (preguntando) ¿Quién es el?

Tigresa.- es el Sr. Ping, tu padre adoptivo.

Po.- ¿Mi padre adoptivo?

Tigresa.- si, el te adopto cuando tu eras un panda bebe.

Po.- ¿enserio? ¿Por qué yo no lo recuerdo?

Tigresa.- veras el te encontró en una canasta de rábanos y resulta que te los comiste, te llevo a la cocina, te dio un baño, y te crio como tu hijo.

Po.- guau eso es algo lindo, pero no lo recuerdo, ni tampoco te recuerdo a ti.

Tigresa.-trata de recordar, aquella vez en el que el maestro Oogway te escogió como el guerrero dragón, cuando venciste a Thai Long y ganaste nuestra amistad por favor trata de recordar.

Po.- (agarrándose la cabeza y alejándose de Tigresa) mira… por favor… ya no hables… y déjame solo si.

Tigresa.- pero Po…

Po.- solo vete, luego te veo de acuerdo.

En cuanto Po se fue Roxy y Aisha se acercaron a ella y le dijeron que no perdiera todavía la esperanza, que aun había tiempo para que Po recupere su memoria perdida, en otra parte Tecna hablaba con el maestro Shifu para saber en donde se encontraba oculta la joya celestix:

Tecna.- esta seguro que el maestro Oogway lo ocultó en una biblioteca secreta.

Shifu.- estoy me seguro, además el maestro Oogway, siempre me dijo que la biblioteca secreta estaba protegido por magia buena, es imposible de que las hechiceras la encuentren.

Tecna.- entonces tenemos que encontrar esa biblioteca y pronto.

Bloom.- ustedes encárguense de eso, Roxy y yo tenemos que ayudar a Tigresa a resolver otro caso, el caso de la memoria perdida de Po.

En ese momento Bloom se junto con Roxy y Tigresa, para buscar a Po y decirle todo lo necesario para que pudiera recuperar su memoria, pero para que eso funcione tenían que dejarlo a solas con Tigresa, cuando estaban en camino Roxy empezó a preguntarle a Tigresa:

Roxy.- dime Tigresa acaso ¿sientes algo por Po?

Tigresa.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Roxy?

Roxy.- porque estas muy preocupada por el, y no te engañes a ti misma has estado suspirando todo el tiempo.

Tigresa.- es muy difícil de decir, además Po es un amigo, y no se como aceptar este sentimiento.

Bloom.- se como te sientes Tigresa, yo también batalle para aceptar mis sentimientos por Sky.

Tigresa.- en cerio, y ¿Qué hicisteis?

Bloom.- con el tiempo Sky y yo nos armamos de valor para confesar nuestro amor.

Roxy.- y ¿Cómo se lo confesaron?

Bloom.- bueno de hecho no nos dijimos te amo, sino que lo demostramos con un beso.

Tigresa.- ¿un beso?

Bloom.- si, nos miramos a los ojos y vimos en ellos un hermoso destello, y luego nuestros labios se juntaron y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos muy enamorados y el resto es historia.

Roxy.- eso es muy tierno, muy romántico.

Tigresa tomo en cuenta todo lo que había mencionado Bloom, y empezó a pensar que quizá fuera una muy buena idea de que, algún dia le pudiera dar un hermoso beso a Po o quizá se lo confiese.


End file.
